Controlling Fire
by xxPeanutxx
Summary: The Fantastic Four has just beaten Dr. Doom, and their new popularity has attracted the wrong people. Now the Xmen must join them when one of their own and one of the fantastic four are kidnapped.
1. Acceptances and Meetings

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Times New Roman;\f1\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\nowidctlpar\sl240\slmult1\kerning28\f0\fs24 Controlling Fire\par \par by: xxpeanutxx\par \par Disclaimer: I don\rquote t own any characters from X-men nor do I own any characters from Fantastic Four. Those belong to Marvel Comics. I do however own Evianna Chase and the whole Chase family, as well as some villains to show, plus a few other minor characters seeing as I created them in my own head. Enjoy what I did while i was suppose to be listening in my College English and Western Religions classes.\par \par \par \par Chapter 1 Acceptances and Meetings\par \par A teenager sat in a dark room with only the light from the TV. Reclined back in a battered couch, he continued to flip through the channels. Looking for nothing in particular, he stopped on a news section, to hear about a new group of "super heroes". As the reporter continued to talk about these "Fantastic Four" he made a comment out loud to no one, he snorted, "Will you take a look at that? Accidentally given mutant powers, your a super hero, born with it, your on the black list of every spot."\par \tab\par He continued to stare at the screen, as someone dubbed the "Human Torch" turned into flames and flew away. He glared at the screen envious. He was startled by a voice.\par \tab\par "Now Now, John. No need to get upset. Their accident may be useful to our cause." John turned to the source of the voice as Erik and Mystik walked into the room.\par \par "How so?" Mystik questioned as she plopped down on the couch next to John, causing him to shift over. Erik turns back to the tv and a grin appears on his old face. \par \par "You'll see in due time my dear. Patients."\par \par XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\par \par Else where\par \par There was a crowd of students around the TV in the Xavier Mansion. They were watching the report on these new super heroes in New York City. A few giggles from a small section of girls appeared when the "Human Torch" flashed on the screen followed by some catcalls when the "Invisible Woman" appeared. Behind the students stood another group observing the report. When a commercial finally came on, someone dared to speak.\par \par Bobby scratched his chin before commenting, "Well,... I guess this would be a start towards mutant acceptance." \par \par Next to teen was Professor Xavier who nodded, "Some people tend to accept things that happen by accident and chance over things by nature." \par \tab\par "But look at them. I complain about our outfits but they look like they are from some company promotion. Spandex. They fight in spandex. From what another report said they want to make dolls out of them." Everyone turned to the complainer. Logan made no attempted to look none guilty for being the one to complain. He spoke his mind.\par \tab\par Storm countered Logan's complaint, "You have to look at it this way. They are idolizing mutants. This is a form of acceptance. When they start to accept, it becomes easier to accept all mutants. I know the idea of a doll of a mutant seems degrading but, its a start. Its what needs to be done."\par \par "But will they accept us?" Kitty questioned. "I mean, do you really thing we could be accepted like them? I recognize the guy they call the "Human Torch". Johnny Storm is a model, this may boost his fan population some so its easy for him, whom was already famous prior to the accident. What about us who has had to hide this part of our life?"\par \tab\par Xavier examined the faces of those around him. Rogue, Evi, and Colossus had been the only ones not to say anything about this turn of events. "What do you three think of this?" \par \tab\par Rogue put some consideration into what she was going to say. "Like Storm said. Its acceptance. We have to take what we can get and only hope for the best."\par \tab\par Colossus nodded his head. He couldn't come up with anything that hadn't been pointed out so, he said the one thing that stuck out in his mind. "That Invisible Woman is hot." That caused Bobby and Logan to chuckle a bit.\par \par The report comes back and everyone turns to the screen. The supposed leader of this group was being interviewed. Evi stared at the faces of each Fantastic Four Member. She remembered meeting Reed Richards and Ben Grim a few years back. Though the meeting had been Evief, she was impressed with them. She never met Susan Storm before, however she did know Johnny. Not that he would remember her. Guys like him don\rquote t remember the girls in glasses, going out of their way not to be noticed. Plus he had been drunk when he encountered her. She ran a hand through her dark hair. Her eyes darted away from the screen, away from Johnny's grin then she gave her answer. "But won't their fame attract attention on others?" Everyone turned to her. "Magneto has been trying to find a way to convert homosapiens into mutants these past years. Surely this will attract his attention."\par \par "That is why Hank and I will being going to meet them. Hank arranged it for tomorrow." Xavier explained.\par \par "And what if Magneto shows up? He adds to his group all the time. Who knows whom he has working for him now and what they can do. Is it safe?" Evi enquired.\par \par "Which is why I will be taking Logan, Storm, Bobby, Kitty and Colossus with us. Hank said that Dr. Richards was interested in learning about the different mutants, so Hank told him that he would bring a few. I trust that you and Rogue can watch the kids tomorrow Dr.Chase?" \par \par Evi sighed and Rogue looked a bit crossed. "Now why is it that I get stuck babysitting munchkins and people who are old enough to watch themselves?"\par \par "Because we can trust you not to blow the house apart. Plus we shouldn\rquote t be gone but a few hours right?", Storm replied.\par \par "Always on babysitting duty.I have a PhD for crying out loud. I didn\rquote t go to school for this or I would have been a principle." Evi muttered. Rogue had grunted in agreement.\par \par XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\par \par \par The next day\par \tab\par The X-jet took off from the school heading towards Baxter Building. Inside was a panic and hurried Susan Storm trying to make the apartment presentable or as presentable as a apartment/ lab could get. Reed was making sure all his machines were functioning and Ben sat on the couch watching a movie. From the stairs Johnny Storm watched as his Sister and soon to be brother in law scramble around. Su standing in front of a mirror.\par \tab\par "I don't think these people are going to care how you look Su." Johnny stated from his spot on the stairs. He walked down to the bottom before sitting back down. Su glared at him through the mirror.\par \tab\par "Simply because they are coming here means nothing to you, doesn't mean the rest of us don\rquote t care.", she huffed.\par \par "Speak for your self Suzie", Ben grumbled, "Egg Head gets to experiment and we get to sit and do nothing."\par \par "Now you guys", Reed objected, "this may be of some benefit to us all. We maybe able to figure out why we were effected the way we were and at the same time figure out why we didn\rquote t become mutants naturally as well as be given guidance on our abilities. We can learn---"\par \par "And you guys making yourselves and this place decent has to do with that how? Who cares! What happened happened. It might sound great but its a bit boring if you ask me. We have powers, and I\rquote ve come to terms with them, so why not the rest of you. Anyways are there any hot chicks coming, because if that\rquote s the case, I\rquote ll be more than happy to help with examining---"\par \tab\par Su reached over smacked Johnny over the head. "Won't you grow up and be serious? They, if they are female, aren't here for your sick little pleasures."\par \par "What!? All I was saying was.."\par \par "All you were saying is that if they don\rquote t have an hour glass figure and some boobs that you don\rquote t want to be here or have anything to do with them. Your so shallow."\par \par "Hey! I'm not shallow. I show interest, it just helps if their is something nice around to help with some motivation."\par \par Su throws her hands ups with a frustrated sigh. "I give up on you!"\par \par From his place on the couch Ben pondered out to Su. "I\rquote m surprise you didn't do so sooner."\par \par "Alright Wide load stay out of this!" Johnny shouted.\par \par Ben Stood and his voice raised. "Wide load? Wide load?! This coming from the underwear model who's ego wears the wide load sign. Why i oda.."\par \par "Enough! Our guest have arrived" Reed stated loudly for the two bickering men to hear. A group entered the room. A man in a wheelchair lead them and made his way over to Reed.\par \par "How do you do? I\rquote m Professor Charles Xavier..."\par \tab\fs20\par \pard\kerning0\f1\par 


	2. Danger Threats and Street Racing

Controlling Fire

by: xxpeanutxx

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from X-men nor do I own any characters from Fantastic Four. Those belong to Marvel Comics. I do however own Evianna Chase and the whole Chase family, as well as some villains to show, plus a few other minor characters seeing as I created them in my own head. Enjoy what I did while I was supposed to be listening in my College English and Western Religions classes.

Chapter 2 Danger Threats and Street Racing.

Evi was bored. Other than a few minor incidents, nothing much was happening around the mansion. It was a Friday, and most if not all the students were being picked up by a relative for the weekend. Most of the older kids stayed at the mansion on the weekends due to issues with the family. Rogue was off seeing the last of the kids leaving and Evi sat in room that had a large computer system. She was focusing on reports that mentioned mutants, threats and currently the newest "Super Heroes" the "Fantastic Four".

Su was just the same as she last saw here years ago. She was still the perfect woman who gained so many males attention. Reed was sporting grey sideburns but it gave him a distinct look and made him seem mature. Ben probably had the most change out of them. She remembered him from her training at N.A.S.A. A real solid man who was hard to the brim when it came to his job. That's what made her admire him. Of course Johnny could always make the man lose his cool. Johnny she remembered really well. They had gone to N.A.S.A together, though his was more on whim. She was also going for her Doctorial at the time. Of course he made the time she was in N.A.S.A hell until he got kicked out. He felt the need to remind her every day that she was wierd looking. Two nights prior to his Victoria Secret model scandal, their "class" had gone out to celebrate completion of N.A.S.A. Everyone was having a good time. Johnny more so than the others was piss drunk and barely able to walk. Being the only one who didn't drink to much, she offered to take him back to his quarters. A drunk Johnny was an extremely horny Johnny, and he made no attempt to hide that. The whole walk back to the barraks he kept trying to cop a feel. A few times he had succeeded. And after a while she finally got fed up and slammed him into a wall. In his drunken state he assumed she wanted to get some, however that thought left as soon as he blacked out. He would have sworn something hit him. What he didn't know was that Evi was aware of her powers and caused a large stick to nail him in the head. As she finally got him to his bed, he opened his eyes a bit and in a drunken and sleepy slur he said, "I ish regetting thats I neber did yas, wooda been nice.." Sighing he fell back to sleep. All she could do was stare at him. Of course he didn't remember that the next day when he dyed her hair blue. Then the whole incident occurred and he was out of her life.

Evi was snapped out of her thoughts when a beeping noice from a control went off. Storm appeared on the screen to let her know that they were on their way back, and she reported that the usuals were home now. Once Storm signed out, Evi went back to monitoring the screens. So far nothing out of the norm yet and it was almost 4pm. Sighing to herself, she stretched a bit and got out of the chair. A drink was what she needed and she headed to the kitchen to grab on. Little did she know that the computer picked up on something.

It wasn't until she came back with her drink in had that she noticed the beeping. Setting the drink down, she typed a bit before a screen appeared. Incoded was a message for those of the "Leader" meet at the Old Church on N.E 21st. Looking up churchs she found out that NYC was the location. She was tempted to call the others but they had been out all day. She needed an excuse to get out, so suiting up, she grabbed her bike helmet and was walking out the door when Rogue stopped her.

"Wait! Dr. Chase! Where are you going?"

"Something came up on the monitor, I am just checking it out. It might not be anything. The others have been out all day. I shouldn't be no more than a few hours. We can't leave the school completely without supervision, and being that your one of the elite, your more than qualified for the job. The others should be back in a bit anyways."

Running out before the girl could protest, she hoped on her bike and using turbo speed, and a bit of her powers, she headed to NYC in record time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the mansion

An angry Rogue stood there. She huffed at the injustice. Clearly, Dr. Chase had found a loophole in this boring job of babysitting. The few kids that were still here were far old enough to watch themselves. Her eyebrow twitched in aggravation. If she wasn't babysitting, she was told to stay put. Both options were boring as hell and what made it worse was Bobby was with Kitty. The thought made her sick and even more so mad. She couldn't think about that or the jealous thoughts wouldn't go away, though if she really wanted to, she could just touch Kitty till she was nearly dead and that would keep her away. As tempting as the thought was, she couldn't go through with it. That would make Bobby mad and that wasn't something she wanted. People would fear her and that right there made life very lonesome. The house began to vibrate and when she looked out the window, It was the X-Jet returning. _'Bout damn time'_, she grumbled, and went to meet everyone XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NYC

The lead ended up being a deadend. It was an emo cult gathering. But that didn't make Evi sad. Nope, she was in NYC and she just so happen to have some money and a bike so she headed to do one of her favorite past times... STREET RACING. When the handler saw her approach, a grin appeared on his face. When she raced, everyone ate dust. Of course tonight would be interesting. A new racer had joined a few weeks back and he had some potential. They would give each other a run for their money.

Rolling her bike to the start line. She notice that atleast 12 others where lined up. All reving engines and waiting for the flag. Everyone seemed to be on the guard and just as the flagger walked up holding the flag high, everyone tensed for the moment. Once the flagged dropped, everyone took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the Fantastic Four

The X-men had just left about an half hour ago. Reed and Su were talking about the findings with todays research, while Ben raided the fridge. Johnny was bored out of his mind. The only cute one out of the bunch was a bit too old for him, and the other girl was far too young. It ended up being such a disappointment. He headed to the shower. Once he got out, his phone was beeping. A text message had been sent from Izzio, stating that there was a street race on 64th and 8th and if he could make it. Grinning to himself, he dressed in his biker clothes. Now to make it out the building without Su watching. Lately she had been on him for little things and habits. He wanted to avoid an issue before it started. Peaking out, he heard Su shout to Reed about a shower. What luck! Once she had retreated to the shower, he made it to the elevator with ease, seeing as Reed was too busy with figures and Ben had fallen asleep. Heading to the parking garage, he hoped on his baby, and headed to the race. He had been there a good 15 minutes when a racer he hadn't seen showed up. Handing the handler the money they pulled up to the line. Just by the figure alone, you could tell it was female. Not many participated in the race. It was dangerous, and it was an all out war. People got hurt or worse killed. The flagger stepped out, and after a quick glance to the female, the flag went down and everyone raced off.

End of Chapter 2

I had been meaning to update this a bit. And I strayed from my original plot but that is ok, with change is advancement. Plus I GOT ACCEPTED TO UMW so I am happy


End file.
